


The Small Print

by Stefanyeah



Category: IAMX (Band), Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: A Deal with the Devil





	The Small Print

**Author's Note:**

> Following a prompt from writing.prompt.s on Instagram and Tumblr. Sadly, all the old posts have been deleted, for whatever reason, so I can’t link up. If you want to know the whole prompt: „You are the devil himself. After a good day of ripping off mortals, you are summoned by yet another one. Being a little generous, you promise to let him keep his soul if he asks for something nobody ever asked. You are now stuck as his beautiful and loving girlfriend till the end of his days.“

„But you said you’d make me powerful,“ she cried and pointed at her torn dress. Just a few hours ago, this dress had been the mixture of tantalising and glamour, black and sparkle. Now her eyeliner was running down her cheeks and her hair was hanging loose.

„That’s the thing about you humans,“ he drawled and reached out, pushing his index finger through her forehead and into the skull, feeling the warmth of a human soul curling around his finger. „You always assume I agreed to something just because to you it’d be the sensible thing.“

He pulled his arm away from her and a silver line followed his hand.

She stared at it with wide eyes until he closed his hand around it and felt the soul merging into his hand. Her eyes became dull and vacant and she turned and walked down the road.

He watched her, knowing she’d end up beneath a bridge, maybe even floating in some channel or river before long. They never made it longer than a week after having lost their souls. He didn’t care. Without the soul, a body was just an empty shell and entirely worthless. And those calling him and trying to get the better of him didn’t deserve any better.

Chuckling, he looked up into the sky and saluted before walking down the street and whistling.

It might have been a good day. He had reaped five souls, after all. Still, he was getting bored. These days, it had got too easy to claim their souls. Humans thought they were so clever with all their books and gadgets and that internet thing they had invented recently. All their knowledge had succeeded in, was making them arrogant and blind to their own stupidity.

It was then, that he heard the familiar words of a summoning resonating in his skull once again. He sighed when he felt the pull and disintegrated.

 

The room was stuffy, he noticed. He also noticed posters of recent rock stars and sci fi flicks, socks and trousers where lying scattered over the floor.

He rolled his eyes and turned towards the boy sitting in front of the pentagram he had been summoned into. Of course, a scrawny, pimply nerd. Those were far too easy.

„Listen to my words, devil…“ the boy squeaked.

He sighed and reached out to press his index finger against the boy’s lips. The boy’s eyes almost popped out. They never expected the devil to be able to easily step out of those spells. Stupid humans. Who did they think had invented those bloody spells?

„Before you start,“ the devil drawled, „let me beg you not to make it too easy.“

„Too easy?“ the boy squeaked.

The devil smirked and took a step forward. He walked around the boy and stopped behind him, putting his hands on his shoulders and leaning forward to whisper into his ear. „I’m bored, Matthew,“ the devil rasped. „If you ask for something that I’ve never before been asked for, I’ll let you keep your soul.“

Matthew shivered and stared ahead and the devil could almost hear the gears in his mind kicking into action.

„What… what if I fail to ask something new of you?“

„I’ll take your little soul right now, pimple.“

„Don’t…“ he started and turned around to glower at the devil. He stopped himself, though, and bit his lips.

„Don’t?“ the devil purred.

Matthew stared at him and shook his head. „Not going to make it so easy for you,“ he growled.

The devil chuckled and looked around the room. The bed looked clean enough, so he sat down and reclined.

„You’re pretty,“ Matthew stated. „Androgynous even.“

„You’re stating the obvious,“ the devil retorted.

„I want you to be my loving and true girlfriend and wife until I die.“

The devil stared at the mangey boy. And started laughing. This definitely was new. He would course this deal soon enough, but for now, he was amused. And a deal was a deal, after all. So he unbuttoned his black shirt and slipped out of it. He ran his hands over his chest, feeling how it stretched and started to grow soft and into his hands.

„Do you prefer small or big tits?“

Matthew stared at him and shifted. „Small, actually,“ he squeaked.

The devil nodded and lifted his hands, shaking his shoulders and smirking at Matthew’s eyes staring at his new-grown, jiggling tits.

„Do you prefer long or short her, darling?“ the devil crooned.

„Short,“ Matthew squeaked and waved his hand at the devil. „This, this is good.“

The devil smirked and stroked through his dark hair. „Any other wishes, darling?“

Matthew shook his head.

„Perfect,“ the devil quipped and fell backwards and padded the bed next to him. „Come on then, my lovely boyfriend.“

 

He had slept well that night, holding a stiff and awkward boy close to him, feeling a naked chest pressed against his breasts.

Matthew’s mother had walked in on them in the morning, however. She had squeaked and blushed and retreated hurriedly, blabbing about setting the breakfast table. Matthew had disentangled himself quickly and followed her.

The devil grabbed one of Matthew’s t-shirts and pulled it over his head. Thankfully, both of them were of small built, so the shirt fit well enough, emphasising his breasts just well enough. As he sauntered downstairs towards the kitchen, he could her Matthew and his mother talking.

„So what’s your girlfriend’s name?“

„Chris…,“ Matthew stuttered. „Christine.“

The devil grimaced. Of all the names he could pick, it was that of this mangey, unkempt beanpole. And he would have to spent the years to follow with that wretched name.

 

A year had passed and the devil had grown used to being referred to as Chris. If he was honest, it amused him. Surely, that big guy up in the skies was not as amused by the devil bearing His son’s name. Matthew would have a lot of explaining to do when his time was due.

The devil stretched his legs and pulled out of his tight top and skirt. He looked at Matthew, sitting on his desk. He had started some kind of studies a few weeks ago and was now spending his birthday bend over course work.

The mortal had grown less pimply, but had not lost his scrawniness. He had also grown a self-confidence. It wasn’t enough to keep the devil entertained, though.

And thus, Chris stood and walked over to his _boyfriend_. He stroked his hands over Matthew’s shoulders and down his chest. As always, Matthew grew rigid.

„You know, being a girlfriend comes with certain activities…“ Chris purred and nibbled on Matthew’s earlobe.

„But you don't have a vagina.“

The devil laughed lightly. „I could grow one.“

Matthew bit his lips and looked down at his study notes. „You’re just looking for a way out.“

„How is fulfilling my duties as your loving wife looking for a way out?“

 

It took six more years for Matthew to have that one moment of realisation. It was his twenty-fifth birthday and he still was a virgin. They had celebrated with Matthew’s friends in a pub and were back in Matthew’s small flat.

He could have asked the devil for a bigger flat, for a better paying job, but that didn’t seem to occur to Matthew. He had wished for a caring girlfriend and that was all he ever asked of Chris.

Chris was lying on the bed, all his clothes shed while Matthew was beneath the shower. Chris sighed and stroked down his chest, feeling the bump he’d been carrying around in front of himself for a seven years now. Maybe he should try this gender bending malarkey more often. Best of two worlds he could have like that.

He could hear Matthew singing beneath the shower while Chris stroked further downwards. The devil might have been sneaked out of his girlfriend existence to reap more mortal souls, but he was still suffering from a serious case of blue balls.

The sounds of running water and singing stopped. Chris didn’t stop stroking his length, though. He heard the bathroom door opening and soft steps walking into the bedroom. Chris closed his eyes and stroked a finger along his balls, smirking when he heard a soft gasp from the doorway.

Chris opened his eyes again and looked up at Matthew. The human had wrapped a towel around his waist, his hair still moist enough to hang low enough to touch his shoulders. Chris had to admit, Matthew had grown from a pimpled teenager into a man that was weirdly alluring. He still had his crooked teeth, was bordering on haggard and of small height. But then, the devil himself liked to give himself a fragile appearance.

So the devil stared at the mortal in front of him, still stroking his length. Matthew stared at his hand and erection, swallowing.

„I…“ Matthew whispered and crossed his arms, rubbing his hands over his upper arms. „I think I'm gay.“

Chris lifted his eyebrows and reclined on his elbows. He wasn’t surprised Matthew was gay, he knew that since exactly seven years, Chris was more surprised by the fact Matthew finally choose to come out.

„So you want me to be your loving boyfriend now?“

Matthew shifted and ran his right hand through his hair. He pinched the bridge of his nose. „Would it cost my soul?“

The devil smirked. „Maybe…“ he replied in his most teasing sing-song.

Matthew pinched his noses again and shifted from one foot to the other. „How long would I have before payment is due?“ he eventually asked.

„Until I'm bored,“ the devil replied.

Matthew ran both his hands through his hair, looking at his feet. Eventually, he looked up at the devil again. „I concur.“

„Wouldn’t have thought you’d agree this easily.“

Matthew shrugged and walked towards the bed. He sat down next to the devil and looked down at him. „You’ve been doing your best at seducing me for years. It was only a matter of time until I caved.“

Chris chuckled and brushed his hands upwards, feeling the round breasts disappearing until his chest was once again flat. „You could have asked for a boyfriend right away,“ Chris purred as he reached out and pulled Matthew’s towel away.

„I was living in a small, conservative town…“

Chris grinned and rolled over to cower above Matthew. „With me at your side? Hardly anyone could stand against me.“ He leant down and brushed their lips together, rolling his hips down and feeling Matthew’s length hardening. „Now shut up and let me celebrate our new pact by taking your virginity.“

 

A few more years had passed and Matthew had grown further into a man. He now accepted Chris’ _help_ more often. The job was better paying, the hours shorter and the house bigger and more luxurious.

The devil had his own room where he kept his contracts and tridents locked up. It was like his office away from home. But then, he hardly spent any time in hell any more these days. In the beginning of their pact, he had spent a few days and nights in his cosy warm hell, but now… now he hadn’t been home for a month or two.

Once again, it was Matthew’s birthday. Tonight, they’d stay home and Chris had prepared candles and a bucket of ice cubes. He had also prepared a few shackles and a blindfold. Matthew would agree to entertain him. Matthew always did.

So now the devil stood inside a luxurious bathroom, white marble surrounding him. He had insisted on white marble because Matthew’s old, dull bathroom would have sucked his soul, if he actually had one.

Chris was just done putting his dark red lipstick on, when he heard the door open. „I’m upstairs,“ he called out. „You can already go to the bedroom, I‘ll be with you in a moment,“ he called out.

A short hesitation, and then Matthew gave his affirmative answer. Footsteps hurried upstairs and into the bedroom. Chris smirked and checked the kohl around his eyes. If he would have been forced to be truthful, he wouldn‘t know for whom he was putting so much effort in. Sure, the devil was the tempter and he liked looking gorgeous and irresistible.

He very much liked Matthew‘s reaction to the lipstick and kohl as well, however.

The devil pursed his lips, deeming his handiwork good and turned away from the mirror.

When he arrived in the bedroom, Matthew was already naked and lying on on the red satin sheets. Chris licked his lips. Matthew shifted and stared at him, his length twitching.

„It‘s your birthday, my beloved husband,“ Chris purred as he sauntered towards the bed and crawled onto it. He reached out for one candle on the nightstand and watched it before tipping it above Matthew‘s navel.

The mortal whimpered softly.

„I should ask if you have any preferences for tonight.“

„Not the shackles, please,“ Matthew whispered.

Chris chuckled and licked around Matthew‘s navel before breathing against quivering stomach muscles. „As you wish, darling.“

„Could you…“ Matthew started and shifted. „If you‘d like to… Could you suck me?“

The devil lifted and eyebrow. „You‘re growing bold with your wishes, little mortal.“

„You'll get my soul anyways, so what difference does it make if my wishes are bold?“

Chris smirked and crawled higher so he could look down into Matthew‘s eyes. „Sometimes I suspect you‘re just trying to keep me entertained. Are you afraid I get bored?“

Matthew bit his lips and glanced sideways for a moment before looking back at Chris. He shook his head. „I’m just a fool.“

Chris didn’t ask to specify that statement. He knew what Matthew meant and for some reason, the devil didn’t need to hear it spoken out loud.

Maybe that stupid _caring_ part of their deal was getting to him after all those years, Chris wondered as he licked his way back down Matthew‘s body again. Even the devil sometimes missed the small print of his contracts.

 

More years had passed and the devil had watched his human husband grow old and grey and weaker. And still, Chris was not quite ready to reap that delicious soul and toss it into the pit. He also hadn‘t seen hell in a few years, too busy tending to the shaking heap of bones and flesh he was somehow tied to.

However, he had received messages that hell was getting in turmoil and unstable with his ongoing absences. This affair had to be ended and the devil had to return home to bring order back.

Chris sighed and brushed his hands over his face, feeling the wrinkles he had allowed to dig into his face smoothening again. He turned his head to look at the man lying next to him. Blue eyes looked back at him. While the body had started to fall apart around Matthew, his eyes remained as clear and blue as on that day the pimpled boy had summoned the devil.

„I’ll have to reap you,“ Chris whispered.

Matthew nodded. „I’m surprised you still felt entertained by such an old geezer.“

The devil smiled and leant over, to press his lips against Matthew‘s. He felt the warmth of this particular precious human soul floating into his mouth and down his throat, leaving a warm trail.

The devil broke away and looked at blue eyes that were now dull. Without saying a word, he reached out and brushed those eyes closed. A few rattle breaths were heard and then perfect silence spread.

 

And now he’s lying on the black obsidian floor of the devil’s bedroom, looking as gorgeous as he had looked when he had come out to the devil. He gasped for breath, his body curled up and shivering.

The devil crouches down next to Matthew and puts a hand on the mortal’s shoulder. Slowly, the breathing slows down and becomes calm and regular. Matthew lifts his head and looks around.

„Where am I?“

„My bedroom, of course,“ the devil replies.

Matthew frowns and sits up, looking at the bed with the red sheets and the black wardrobes. „Is this where you store your stolen souls?“

„No. I usually toss them into the pit,“ the devil replies and stands. He walks to the bed and sits down on it, holding his right hand out to Matthew. „I‘ve just burnt my right hand man for mutiny attempts. There‘s a vacancy now if you’re up for it.“

Matthew stands as well and holds his hand out to the devil’s. However he hesitates. „Would I keep my soul?“

„You‘d be boring without,“ the devil replies and leans forward to grab Matthew’s hand and pull him onto the bed.


End file.
